


Day 6: Maid???

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cat Ears, Day 6, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Maid Cafe, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, iwa loves it, maid cafe????, this is my prompt cause I couldn’t do the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: This is a maid/cat??? cafe prompt that I thought of on the spot lol
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Day 6: Maid???

**Author's Note:**

> Fffffffuck I still need to write day 7 and 9 😭

When their cultural festival was brought up, they all froze. There was only the sound of a single volleyball hitting the ground and rolling away from the person that was holding it. The players stared at their coaches a bit longer.

“Oh fuck...”

///

That was how the Seijoh Volleyball Team found themselves the next month. Standing in their gym sweating and putting on fake smiles. Since their wasn’t a lot of time to plan, they immediately came up with a cat/maid themed cafe thing. Majority of their players were in slacks and a white dress shirt; Tie and waist coat in place. They were also sporting some cat ears and whiskers drawn on their face. The only person not present was Oikawa for some damn reason.

Hanamaki was staring at his underclassmen. Kunimi was frowning, Kindaichi was trying too hard to smile, Watari was manning the grills, Yahaba and Kyoutani kept arguing about something. Iwaizumi was being aggressive to every little thing and Matsukawa was standing by the door, usual expression on his face. He sighed and decided to straighten everyone up.

“Oh, Kunimi you need to smile more. Kindaichi, you need to stop smiling. Watari, look alive!! You’re a libero, be enthusiastic. Yahaba and Kyoutani!!! Whatever the hell you two are arguing about can wait until later.”

Hanamaki turned around and saw Iwaizumi stomping his way over to him and the first years.

“Where the fuck is Shittykawa anyway?”

Hanamaki sighed.

“Your boyfriend said that he was going to attract some customers. Since he’s in a suit, it shouldn’t be that damn hard.”

As he finished it, the doors to the gym slammed opened and there stood Oikawa and he was NOT in a suit. No, he was wearing a maid dress, with cat ears and whiskers on his face, and...was he wearing a collar with a bell on it???? He got his answer when Oikawa started running towards them with the bell jiggling.

“IWA-CHAN!! YOU NEED TO RUN YOU IDIOTS!!!”

Iwaizumi was shocked and confused when his boyfriend ran past him. He turned to look at him in confusion and turned back around just in time to dodge the crowd of people.

“That damn boy.”

After Iwaizumi somewhat threatened the crowd to calm down, he went looking for his boyfriend and saw him sitting in the storage closet with his legs brought up to his chest and fanning himself. Was he not wearing shorts under there?!?! Iwaizumi blanked out and went to capture his boyfriend in a back hug.

“Ahh!! Iwa-chan?!? What the hell you scared the shit out of me.”

“Good, payback for earlier.”

Oikawa relaxed into the embrace and looked up at his boyfriend in question.

“So?”

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything and leaned down to nibble at his neck. Oikawa purred and tilted his head to give him more room. He slapped a hand over his mouth though, when his brain registered with the sound that came from him. Oikawa looked up and saw his boyfriend licking his lips with the familiar glint in his eyes and gulped. He hoped that there were enough people outside that they couldn’t hear them.

The two were greeted with an empty gym and everyone staring at them blankly. Oikawa had a noticeable limp and Iwaizumi had lipstick on his collar. Plus, they looked like they went through a wind machine. They turned back to whatever they were doing and ignored the couple.

“So, should I go back out there and get more people.”

They heard Iwaizumi growl and the Spiker grabbed Oikawa by the waist and held him tightly.

“NO!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell me why I did this??! I don’t do well with writing a fic everyday?!?!?
> 
> I love IwaOi that’s why 🙄


End file.
